Finding the Tomb of Brothers
Tuesday, 24th of September, 1204 (Early Afternoon) The group enters the catacombs. Harvey lights a torch so that everyone can see. They have entered a hallway, tombs line the walls. They walk for a little while, and find three branching paths. They choose to continue on going straight. After a few feet, they find that the path is blocked a large iron gate. It is locked. Harvey attempts to unlock it, but it doesn't give way. Harvey and Aria try to lift the gate open, but they can't get it open. They turn around, and they all go odwn the right hallway instead. As they continue, the light from the torches diminishes and Aria and إشراق's low-light vision is not helping. They find at the end of the hallway a large room, but they can only see about a foot in front of them. إشراق notices three black stalagtites growing down from the ceiling. Kimaris recognizes that the black stalagtites are actually creatures called dark mantles. They create a darkness around them, and wait for their prey to go underneath them and then drop down to suffocate them. Harvey notices that on the wall there is a coffin standing upright. He tries to open it, but it is locked. Harvey moves under one of the dark mantles and takes his crossbow, fires at it and it falls to the ground with a scream. The room gets a little lighter. Kimaris moves into a dark mantle's range, and it drops from the ceiling and grabs him. Aria raises her sword and slices the dark mantle in half that had grabbed Kimaris. إشراق hurls a force orb at the last dark mantle, knocks it from the ceiling but it gets up and ascends back onto the ceiling. Harvey tries to shoot the last one again, but it decends on him and begins to suffocate him. Kimaris hurls a balst of purple lightning at it, and it shrivels to the ground. The room is now brightened, and the only thing unordinary in the room is the upright coffin. Harvey sucessfully unlocks the coffin, and a much smaller narrow hallway is exposed. إشراق decides to go in first. She sees a wall at the end of the hallway, and it turns to the left. إشراق sees that at the end there is another room. They all go into the room. Inside the room, it glows in a sort of bluish light from the large mushrooms growing around the room. There are thick webs around the mushrooms and space between them. إشراق finds out the these mushrooms are glowing because they release magical spores, which can make people fall asleep if a person gets close to the mushrooms. These mushrooms are normally used by large spiders from the feywild, they like to lure their prey into the mushrooms until they fall asleep and the spiders can easily feed on them. إشراق sees spiders in the room. إشراق makes a ghost sound in the opposite corner of the room and all three spiders scuttle over to the sound. Aria has to pass through two mushrooms to get to the passagway and makes it by without falling asleep. Harvey also makes it past the mushrooms. إشراق throws Charlie over the mushrooms and Aria catches him. Kimaris makes it past, but إشراق falls asleep when she tries to go by the mushrooms. Aria runs over and drags إشراق to the door. In the next hallway, they all take a short rest and إشراق wakes up. At the end of the hallway, they find a very narrow rickety rope-bridge extending to the rest of the hallway. إشراق notices that in the middle of the rope bridge, one rope is tearing and there is a crack in the plank. Only one person can cross at a time. إشراق crosses the bridge and takes some of Aria's heavier things. Charlie crosses the bridge too, but Aria gets to the middle of the bridge and the plank that she is standing on snaps. Aria quickly jumps onto another plank, and Aria makes it over. Harvey crosses too. Kimaris gets to the middle of the bridge, but the rope starts to rapidly frays. Kimaris gets to the other side just as the bridge snaps and falls into the chasm. They find another room at the end of the hallway, in the center of the room there is a very large inscribed magical circle crackling with energy. From each of the tombs on either side, it seems to be extracting energy. Kimaris recognizes this as a portal. It is the Tomb of Brothers. As they enter the room, and large thunderous voice booms "The cult has tainted my hallowed ground, dispell this monstrousity and you shall be rewarded." Aria recognizes this voice as Pelor. They all step into the portal, and their visions start to go purple as they are transported to a new location. On the other side of the portal, they realize that they are in a dark wooded area, similar to the Marsh Ruins. Below them, the water runs red. They are somewhere in the Bleeding Swamp. On one side of them, there is a run down cabin. Category:The Cult of Shadows